


Love and Such

by snipeskat17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Carmilla half Vampire, Cute, F/F, Hollstein for Life, Romance, Romio and Juliette Vibe Without Suicide and Love at First Sight, Somewhat Midieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeskat17/pseuds/snipeskat17
Summary: When Carmilla Karnstein (half-vampire princess) is stolen away from her kingdom; her brother's world falls apart. While William is on a quest to find his sister, Carmilla is falling for the daughter of their worst enemy. Will love prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my second fanfic and I am so excited to introduce this idea to you! Let me know what your thoughts are as you read through the story. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to send a message my way. This is more of a Romeo/Juliette story due to the fact that Laura and Carm fall for each other but their families are sworn enemies. I hope y'all like it! All mistakes are my own, characters are not mine. 
> 
> Oh, if you are interested, I have another fic called "You Had me at Cupcake" :) Thank you for reading <3

Prologue (William)

            My world ended as soon as I heard that CLANG. I was sparring with my little sister, Carmilla, when a crash turned my head. I didn’t think much of it until I saw a pile of bodies on the ground. I turned back around and my sister was gone. I thought we were safe. Boy, was I wrong.

Tell me a Story (Carmilla)

            “Tell me the story about the start of the war, mommy.” I climbed into my black canopy bed. At six years old it’s impossible to fall asleep without a bedtime story. Granted, this wasn’t just a story, it was history.

            Mother looked at me with sparkling hazel eyes and a slight smile. “Of course, darling, but first, where is your brother? He never misses a bedtime story.”

            “William says he’s too old for bedtime stories, and that they are for little whiney babies.” I pouted.

            Mom looked at me with her pseudo-serious face. “Well, that is curious.” I nodded enthusiastically. “I guess we’ll just have to carry on the story without dear Will.” Her voice got louder as the sentence progressed. Suddenly, a head covered in shaggy chestnut hair popped up from behind a black chair in the corner of my room.

            “Ma, how’d you know I was in here?” he huffed. “I was hiding so good.”

            “Well, you were hiding so well, dear. As far as your attempt at hiding, I could hear you breathing from over here.” William hung his head in defeat. Mother walked up to him, scooped him into her arms, and carried him to my bed, dropping him unceremoniously while he giggled hysterically. “Now, now, William, your skills will improve with time and repetition. Remember, practice makes permanent.” She smiled kindly at us.

            I had no interest in practicing anything. All I wanted was to hear a story. I bounced up and down excitedly on my bed and started chanting “Story, story, stor-”

            “Cut it out, Kitty”, Will snapped at me. Mom gave him a scolding look and he quieted down.

            “William, leave your little sister alone.”

            “Yes, ma,” he mumbled, “sorry Kitty.” I beamed at him and gave him a great big hug.

            “That’s better, why can’t you two get along all of the time?” mom asked rhetorically. “Ah, never mind, it’s no use. On with the story!” We all snuggled together on my bed. “It began with love.” Mother said quietly, “Where I came from there were rules about love-”

            “Ma, how were there rules about love?” William interrupted.

            Mom shifted and looked at us both carefully before she spoke; “Well, you couldn’t love whoever you wanted. We were forbidden to care about anyone other than humans for one thing.”

            We looked at her, sigh confusion contorting our little faces. “But isn’t dad a vampire?” I blurted. My brother nodded in agreement beside me.

            “Yes, your father is a vampire. And when the King of my home land, Lord Derek Hollis, someone who was once a close friend of mine, found out about my love for Antonio; he kicked me out of our kingdom.” Will and I gasped simultaneously and waited for her to continue. “Derek thought that banishing me was kinder than killing me, which is what he usually did to those who broke the rules.”

            “What did you do mama?” I asked while leaning closer, as if I would miss her answer.

            Mother smiled at me, “Well, dear, Antonio and I started a rebel group called La Résistance. We spent years fighting against Derek’s deluded rules, and built a kingdom of our own at the same time. When I was twenty-two I discovered I was pregnant with-”

            “Me!” William yelled and smiled triumphantly at us.

            Mother just laughed. “Yes dear, you. And your father and I decided to settle down and lead La Résistance from here. Two years later, I was pregnant-”

            “With me.” I smiled and waved to an imaginary crowd of admirers. My brother rolled his eyes. Mom just smiled.

            “Though the war is still going on, I think we won, because out of all that pain, I got you guys.” We beamed at her and engulfed her in a big hug. “And on that note, my dears, it’s time for you to go to bed.”

            Will kept off my bed and sprinted to his own room yelling a goodnight. Mom kissed my forehead and left. I was happy, of course it never lasts.


	2. Deaths and New Begginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a death in the family. Will and Carm try to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So here is another chapter for you guys. Sorry it's starting a bit slow, but I like to character build. I hope you like it. :) feel free to send any thoughts my way <3

(William)

            When I was thirteen, an assassin killed my mother. I wasn’t even there to protect her.

            Mom and Carmilla were walking through the garden picking flowers. Ma must have noticed something was amiss, because she instructed Carm to hide. A minute later a “big hulking man,” as my sister described him, appeared before our mother with a battle axe in hand. She fought him off, and even managed to kill him.

            Carmilla was trying her best to stay strong and keep her tears in. That was when more men appeared. Ma fought with all her might, and managed to kill two of those men before she was struck down.

            Carm always shivers whenever she talks about mom’s final cry, one of pain, and the sinister laugh that follows it. “Whoever that guy was, he wasn’t a man; he was a monster,” Kitty whispered to me weeks afterward. “Who laughs at someone’s death?” she murmured quietly “Who?”

            “I don’t know.” I said just as softly, “but I will be ready the next time someone comes.” _I will not fail my family again_ , I thought solemnly. That was the beginning of a ruthless pursuit: I will be the most efficient killer, and I will utterly destroy anybody who tries to lay a hand on the family I have left.

            Kitty was never the same after she saw mom die. She withdrew into herself a lot. Began reading copious amounts of books and sparring harder than even me. The only time she is a semblance of her old self is when she is with me. With other people, Carm was a sarcastic, aggressive, impressive, and ruthless young woman. Men and women both want her, not that she’s had any interest in anybody. I wish my sister wasn’t there the day mom died, I think it messed her up more than even _she_ can see.

            My dad had a different idea of how to deal with his grief; he sent assassins of his own to Derek Hollis’ castle, all of whom failed. Father was always angry and sad after mom died, and he ignored us with all of his might; it was like Carmilla and I didn’t matter anymore. While Kitty was falling apart at the seams, dad seemed to care less. I have been trying to pick up the pieces, but, honestly, I don’t think she needs me. She forged the fragments of herself into a stronger whole; I guess it just bothers me that if someone looks hard enough, they can see the cracks in her armor.

            Carm and I were training as hard as we possibly could; and when we think we reached our limits, we trained harder. Never again would we be powerless, or so we thought.

 

(Carmilla)

            It’s been eight years since my mother’s death. I don’t say anything to Will, but I still have nightmares about that day. I hate the monster of a man who killed my mom still has any power over me. At least I don’t cry anymore.

            I spent those eight years training with my brother. We honed our bodies into weapons of strength and precision. On the side (unlike William) I also dance. I know it seems somewhat frivolous and silly, but I swear it helps with gaining even more control over my body. Also, it reminds me of my mother; we used to dance together. My favorite is the waltz. I remember I used to stand on mom’s feet while we counted out the steps. She would lead and then let me lead, and we twirled in circles for hours. I miss that. Well, I miss everything about her: the smell of her perfume, her laugh, that way she gave the best hugs in the world.

            Dad has only grown colder throughout the years. His frigidity only made worse with each failed assassination attempt on Lord Hollis. Sometimes I am numb to his harsh indifference when it comes to us. Other times I’m glad that the iciness exuded from him, stoked the flame inside of me. Will and I grew closer over the years and, with time, we no longer longed for the affection and approval of our father.

            One day, I was walking through the courtyard with William when something occurred to me: “Why doesn’t dad ever send us after mother’s killer?” I stopped abruptly and looked at him.

            He glanced at me, slowed his footsteps, and sighed. “He does care about us to some degree, Kitty. He doesn’t want us getting ourselves killed.”

            I snorted at him and snarked; “Yeah, he cares _so much_ , how silly of me not to notice with all the ignoring us and such.” William rolled his eyes as I continued; “Besides, we are highly trained, we work the hardest out of everyone here, and we have the most to gain from avenging our mother’s death.” I reasoned passionately.

            “How about this,” his hazel eyes focused intently on my own dark brown ones, “we wait one year-” he held up a hand to cut off my inevitable protest, “-and we hone everything we know, all of our skills, to the best of our ability. Then, father will have no choice, but to say yes.”

            I nodded my head slowly, thinking it over. “I can do that.” I drawled slowly. He nodded in agreement and we continued on our way. We didn’t know it at the time, but we wouldn’t make it to a year.


	3. Creepers in my Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character development for the kids. Carm is passed when her brother asks her to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello creampuffs! I hope you like this chapter (sorry it's a bit short) I most likely won't have time to wrote more this weekend: I'm graduating high school and I have family in town, meaning I will have little to no down time. I love you guys! I will try to write more as soon as I can!

(William)

            He swung a sword at my head, dangerously close to hitting it. I dodged to the left, his sword whistled past me to where my head was just before. I laughed lowly and then lunged, letting my instincts take over. Forty-five seconds later, his sword is on the ground next to him and he is panting out a surrender.

            “Good job Nathan!” our instructor bellowed to my sparring partner. “You lasted an entire three minutes against William this time.”

            Nathan’s face flamed scarlet as I helped him into a standing position. I actually feel bad for the guy; it’s not his fault I’m a half-vampire, and he’s not. My reflexes and senses are far superior to some of the most well trained humans, he didn’t really stand a chance. I’m actually very impressed that he lasted more than one minute. I patted him on the back awkwardly, and turned away, in search of my sister.

            Carmilla was literally dancing around five opponents, swiping and jabbing with graceful precision. Everyone on the sparring field stared at her with a mixture of awe and jealousy painted on their faces, while she fiercely continued the assault on each of her opponents. I couldn’t help but be impressed when she managed to disarm all five of them in quick secession, one after another. She had truly come so far.

            Sometimes I miss the annoying little girl who was always content with life, and never had any interest in being a warrior. But, I can say that I am so proud of the woman she has become; honorable, fierce, and always standing up for what she believes in.

            My reminiscent thoughts were interrupted when a new group of sparring partners approached me with their weapons drawn; and so it begins again.

            By the end of my sparring session, I was sweaty, breathing hard, and covered in welts (from where I was struck with the blunted end of a sword). Carmilla looked a bit better off than me, she definitely had less bruising. She padded off the field and I jogged to catch up to her.

            “Impressive footwork out there,” I said with a proud smile plastered on my face.

            Kitty’s pale face flushed just slightly with pride as she smirked at me. Her easy walk turned into a confident swagger after hearing my compliment. “Thanks, big bro. Nice… battle roar? I’m not sure what to call it.” She chuckled slightly.

            “It’s called a war cry.” I said to her with amusement as we entered the castle. She just smiled lovingly and continued her steady stride through the hallway.

            A voice to the left halted us; “William, Mircalla; I saw your practice today.” Our father appeared before us, “It was not bad, though… you might want to be less liberal with how much energy you spend on subduing your opponents. You become much more sloppy and tend to miss obvious blocks when you begin to tire.”

            “Ummm, thanks dad.” Carm murmured and shifted awkwardly on her feet.

            Dad’s eyes crinkled a little bit when he smiled slightly at the both of us before dismissing us and swooshing away.

            “I think we just witnessed something very rare.” Carmilla whispered to me. _Nothing rare about him criticizing us._ I thought bitterly. “Dad just smiled! Did you see it? His lip totally twitched a little bit!” Thoughts of dad’s constant evaluations melted away as I laughed at Kitty’s antics.

            “It was a rather curious thing.” I stroked my imaginary beard and feigned a look of pontification, “I don’t know when we will ever see such an astounding thing transpire again.”

            We both laughed and separated, heading to our own rooms. I silently thanked whatever gods are watching for my sister; I don’t think I would have handled the pitiful interaction with our father without her. She can always help me stay in check and keep my head on straight. She really has grown up into a wonderful young woman.

 

(Carmilla)

            I got to my room, undressed and slipped into a hot bath. I was ridiculously sore from practice, but I pretty sure I faired a lot better than William (score for me). I sighed contentedly as the hot water soaked into me; it’s warmth almost bringing me back to life. (Not that I am literally dead; half-vampires are alive and age like most humans. Though, we can stop our aging when we want to).

            Anyway, I must have been pretty comfortable, because I somehow managed to fall asleep in the tub.

            _I’m in a throne room that I do not recognize, talking to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looks upset; her light brown eyes are hooded with furrowed brows and she’s gesturing animatedly. I don’t understand what she is saying, but tears are gathering in her eyes as she continues her silent monologue. I reach out to comfort her, and she disappears._

The dream shifts and _I’m running through the forest, my hand tightly gripping the mysterious girls’. Her dark brown hair frantically flows behind her as we sprint past trees and rocks as fast as we can. Her wide, chocolate eyes chance looking behind us, and she trips and falls forward, pulling me with her. I jump up, but she stays down, looking dazed. I turn towards our pursuers and pull out two swords. Hot fear fizzles through my veins as I face a group of hulking, disgusting_ things _. I raise my swords and then…nothing._

            I jerked upward out of the water, there was an incessant pounding on the bathroom door. “What?” I yelled groggily to the person behind the door.

            “Madam Karnstein, it is Gregory. The king requests your presence in the dining hall.” The servant waited patiently behind my door.

            “Alright, I will be out as soon as possible, just give me time to get dressed.” Nobody offers to help me get dressed anymore; after my mom died I wouldn’t let anyone touch me. I would bare my fangs and scream my little head off while thrashing around. Let’s just say even a tiny half-vampire can be pretty scary when they lose all control.

            “As you wish, madam.” Gregory said briskly, which was followed by the sound of retreating footsteps.

            I jumped out of the tub and quickly toweled off. Opening the door that leads from the bathroom to my room. I poked my head out to see if the coast was clear and then sprint into my bedroom. Let’s just say my father hates to be kept waiting. I threw on a maroon tunic and some black leggings, then quickly laced up my boots. Before I walked out the door, I grabbed my two short swords and their scabbards.

            I sped through the halls and burst open the door to the throne room. A group of nine people, including my brother and father, turned their heads and stared at me. My cheeks blazed red as I walked to Will’s side. He chanced a quick smile at me before turning back to our father.

            “As I was saying before I was interrupted,” my dad pointedly looked at me, “we need to improve our defenses against Derek Hollis’ Kingdom. My spies have reported hearing of a plan to assassinate one of my children.” William and I looked at each other with slightly wide eyes, “There was no specifics about what Hollis was planning, so we must prepare for everything.”

            We all know the words he was thinking, but not voicing aloud: _There will not be a repeat of what happened to Lilita._ ” The weight of the words unsaid sat heavily on our shoulders. Thoughts of my mother’s death threated to pull me down into the ever-present black hole of despair. William, sensing how I was feeling, put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

            “We will assign guards to each of you every hour of the day.” Said Kirsch, the captain of the royal guards.

            I withheld a sigh and eye roll. I do NOT want some guards stalking me all day. I was about to voice just that when Will’s hand dug into my shoulder. I looked over to him and he shook his head imperceptibly at me. This time I did not stop my eyes from rolling to the ceiling, but I did stay silent.

            I had three guys assigned to me: Nick, Phillipe, and Richard. I fought the urge to start mocking them; they looked afraid of _me,_ in all my five foot three inch glory. If they flinched away from tiny migee (and in all honesty, I could kick their sorry asses), then how were they supposed to protect me?

            William and I (with our combined six guards) left the throne room. Once we were safely outside of our father’s earshot, I smacked my brother upside the head. “Oww, what was that for?” he questioned as he rubbed his dark hair.

            “You know what that was for!” I exclaimed angrily. “Thanks to you, tweedles dumb, dumber, and dumbest are now my twenty-four seven stalkers.” The three creepers didn’t even look offended that I called them that; impressive.

            “Hey, I know that you don’t like to depend on other people, especially for protection, but I care about your safety more than your comfort, so you need to learn to deal with it.”

            I growled angrily and then took a deep breath. The extra oxygen helped clear my mind and calmed me down a little bit. “I don’t appreciate your lack of faith in my abilities.” I said honestly.

            William sighed and reached out to give me a big hug. “I would never doubt your ability to kick someone’s ass, Kitty. I just… I worry about what would happen to you if you had to kill someone. You are strong and kind and caring, and those things are great qualities and I think that because that is who you are, it would tear you apart to kill someone. You put on this tough ‘I couldn’t care less’ attitude, but I know you actually care about people. And since you won’t let anyone close enough to care about you: I’m all you got. So please, please, Kitty will you just do this for me?”

            I thought about what he said. I guess I _do_ care about people to some degree. I mean, I do random kind things for my servants from time to time. I remembered one day when I found one of the maids sobbing into the fireplace she was cleaning. When I realized something was wrong I asked her to stop and join me for tea (saying I had far too much food for just myself), while we ate, I found out that her love was just moved across the kingdom for his job. Let’s just say the next day, she and her lover were traveling together and she was a free woman. Ugh I really am the sentimental sap William thought I was. “Okay, I guess I could try to bear it for a week or two.”

            Will smiled, “All I asked was for you to give it a chance.”

            “Don’t make me regret this.” I said with a sigh before walking back to my room (my three noisy shadows following behind me).

            “Sure thing, Kitty!” he called after me before turning away himself.

            In all honesty, what he said before kind of struck a nerve: could I really kill someone and be okay? I have never even seriously injured someone, and when I came close to doing during a fighting practice, I didn’t spar for a week. Ugh, I will have to think more on this (when it’s not too noisy to hear my own thoughts). I turned around and gave my best death glare to my three guards; this will most definitely be an inserting couple of weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
